Transformers Bloodlust
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Jack Darby was no ordinary person, he'd lived for millions of years and humanity gave his kind a single name. Vampire. After a near fatal solar flare his secret is revealed but he's not the only one. Rated for Gore
1. Chapter 1

Jack Darby was nervous beyond belief the groundbridge was busted and Arcee and bulkhead were stranded on some island with a solar flare about to hit them at any second, which would permanently put them offline. Then again, it'd kill him too. That much sun on one such as himself?! Instant dust pile!

"Come on...come on!" Ratchet muttered with worry. As the groundbridge finally shot online he inputted the coordinates.

Arcee got through fine but was very worried. "Bulkhead's still out there, he's stuck!"

Jack gulped and did the one thing he'd never done, he pulled a Miko. As he rushed out into the sun sections of his skin sizzles slightly as he ran for the pinned bulkhead. By the time Arcee had rushed out to get him he had already reached bulkhead and was tossing aside the three tonne bolder which pinned him, leaving Arcee in a state of shock. It only increase as she saw jack sprint forwards with bulkhead on his back.

"Move!" Jack called as they sprinted for the groundbridge . As jack reached Arcee she muffled a gasp, his skin was burning off in the light. They made it through the groundbridge just before the burst hit. They were still hit by the burst but extremely mildly. When the others saw jack literally carry bulkhead into the middle of the room, they were extremely shocked.

"dude, what the hell?" Miko asked with an awed voice.

"Jackson, how did you manage to lift bulkhead?" Optimus asked in a worried tone.

"Furthermore, why on earth are you covered in burns?!" Ratchet demanded in a concerned tone.

"Not...not human." Jack panted as his burns quickly healed, leaving everybody in a state of complete and total shock.

"What the, no pulse?" Ratchet asked in concern.

"Haven't had that in years." Jack sighed slightly. "Wait, let me rephrase that, I have never had a pulse."  
Miko gave a shrill scream of pure terror as she fell on her a** and shuffled away from jack. "VAMPIRE!"

"Well really? I hadn't noticed." Jack sarcastically shot back. "No, not even when I''ve never had a reflection in the millions of years I've lived."

"Millions?" Arcee asked in shock. "how old are you, if you don't mind sharing that is."

"Sixteen million, four thousand three hundred and ninety three, okay?" Jack asked as he straightened up.

"Wait, you're my age?!" Arcee sputtered in shock.

"You're a monster...cool!" Miko awed, finally getting over her fears. "Can you eat garlic? How strong are you? Ever killed someone? How fast are you? Can you fly? Ever turned into a bat?"

Jack let out a annoyed sigh as he face palmed. "Yes, very strong, yes, 237mph, no and definitely no."

"Can you turn me into a vampire?" Miko asked innocently.

All the bots and Rafael looked at jack curiously . Jack gave Miko an agitated look, like he'd been expecting it.

"While I could, I won't Miko, you're too young, in order to do that, you'd be stuck at that age forever no takebacks or do overs. And it would essentially kill you."  
Jack explained to Miko in a stern tone.  
"Besides you'd become bound to me until your first kill, and I don't want to watch over you ,24/7 365"

"Please Jacky sempia?" Miko begged.

"No, it would not be fair on you, like the last person." Jack sighed.

"Wait, you've turned somebody into a vampire before?!" Rafael asked in shock.

"Lets put it this way, Dracula was based off of me, but really watered down." Jack explained uneasily. The bots did research for a few moments before ratchet glitches along with bulkhead.

"Wow, is all that true?" Arcee asked in a state of awe.

"Asides the death bit, transformations and the garlic and crosses things, yeah." Jack told them uneasily. "Well, its almost lunch, anybody hungry?"

That turned out to be the wrong choice of words as bumblebee picked up Raf in one servo and used his other in his gun state to aim at jack.

"If I wanted to feed off of him bee he'd of been dead already." Jack sighed as he walked over to the minifridge in the human area before pulling out his thurmas and a sandwich.

"Is that blood?" Miko asked curiously.

"Just soup Miko, I've already had THAT earlier." Jack shuddered.

"Wait, aren't you suposed to survive souly on blood?" Rafael gulped."don't you, ya know, like it?"

"Do you think I like having to kill or harm people to live raf?" Jack asked with a sad frown. "You have any idea how hard that is to be around you and miko?"

"No, why?" Raf asked with a slight tremble.

"Virgens" jack answered simply. "Its also why it can be hard sometimes to be around Arcee or ratchet." Miko looked at the medic and burst out laughing.

Arcee and optimus both gave looks of confusion.

"It means you're yet to have sex or as you'd put it, interface." Jack clarified, optimus said nothing but nodded while Arcee gave bumblebee a suspicious glare.

Bumblebee raised his servos in surrender and gave a rapid series of beeps.

"I am so not translating that." Rafael gulped from bumblebees shoulder.

"Don't even want to" jack shuddered slightly.

"Dude, what's he saying!?" Miko demanded immediately."Come on!"

"So, you and Wasp huh?" Arcee practically snarled. "Keep that to yourself bee." The young scout beeped angerly in protest at Arcee.

"So...Jack's a blood sucking mythological creature then?" Ratchet asked, trying to deviate from the topic of love life's, particularly his.

"Please don't put it like that" jack requested before he took a bite of his sandwich then sighed.

"Jack, can...can I speak with you please?" Arcee asked hesitantly to jack.

Jack thought for a moment, as if not entirely sure this was good but he nodded. Arcee lead him through the base to her room and ushered him in. Jack was glad for that, part of being a vampire meant he couldn't enter a private place like a bedroom or chapel without investigation first. Arcee sat on the edge of her berth before picking up jack and sitting him next to her.

"Something on your mind Cee ?" Jack asked, he'd had the 'how do you deal with this' talk thousands of times past thousand years alone.

The blue autobot sighed then a section of the metal plating on her neck armor retracted, revealing her metallic neck. The metal was flexible like fabric but somehow blast resistant. "Wait...what are you doling?!" Jack demanded in shock.

"Just drink." Arcee offered kindly. "You won't hurt me, I promise."

"Arcee, no, I couldn't not to you, or anybody" jack protested. Arcee didn't listen. She picked him up and positioned him by her neck. His instincts took over and hit bit in before he could stop himself. Arcee didn't even flinch but rubbed his back with one of her servos. Jacks eyes grew wide and pulled back quickly. The metallic but sweet taste of energon lingered in his mouth. Arcee smiled softly at him.

"Its been Vorns since I've experienced that." Arcee sighed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that."

"Why did you do that!?" Jack croaked as he tried to control himself. Arcee sighed and cut deep into her left servo with her dental which were sharper than they looked. A small pool of energon formed and she drank it. Jack knew that characteristic anywhere, vampires did it to trick themselves into thinking they didn't need to feed, he knows he'd had to use it often. Then he realised, Arcee was like him, a vampire. "You're like me?"

Arcee smiled softly and then nodded. "Jack, I don't want to be alone anymore."

Jack knew the feeling, vampires were often antisocial to humans so he guessed the same was true for cybertronian vampires. "Arcee, I'm sorry for snapping but please don't do that without asking first?" Arcee nodded.

Jack smiled at Arcee then bit into his palm, letting the small amount of blood pool there. "Jack, what are you doing?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"Arcee, I...I love you." Jack smiled at Arcee.

Arcee gave an expression which looked to be both cheerful, lustful and loving. "I love you too jack, I...I would of asked sooner but, I was worried you'd think of me as a freak or pervert."

Jack smiled at Arcee. He had been taught a lot of customs by his mother around vampire and human relationships, he had also been reading through some material optimus had given him, mainly translated cybertronian novels and one time a autobot comic about a dinobot . He knew vampires shared their blood to make a relationship official and cybertronians made it official by either consulting a prime or by saying it before primus .

"Arcee, to make this an official relationship vampires share blood." Jack explained. "This is like a sparklbond okay?"

"I know what it means, we'd be each other's forever, I'm ready and willing, are you?" Arcee asked. Jack nodded with a warm smile. Jack held his bloodied palm up for Arcee and dripped some blood in her mouth before she dripped some of her energon in his. "I deal...weird."

"Weird bad or weird good?" Jack asked in concern.

"Decently good." Arcee purred lovingly then looked to jack. "Is it a good idea to tell the others?"

Jack looked up her and gave a soft smile. He wasn't too sure on the matter but it was better safe than sorry. "Maybe we should wait, just until the shock of what I am wears off."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Jack and Arcee bonded and the others still didn't know but Jack was sure Ratchet suspected something. As usual Arcee and Jack were happy just to spend a few hours by themselves in Arcee's room. After Jack's secret about him being a vampire got out him and Arcee didn't have to worry about age in their relationship or the limitations of different life spans. Arcee currently had jack sitting on her lap while she rubbed his back affectionately. Arcee didn't know why she did it but she was putting it down to the protocalls that was in her system for keeping sparkmates happy. Jack didn't mind much, arcee's servos were unbelievably soft considering they were made of metal. There was a loud knock at the door which made both Jack and Arcee jump. unfortunately for Jack he was tipped onto the floor with a loud slap.

"Ouch." Jack groaned as he pulled himself from the floor.

"Sorry." Arcee winced slightly.

There was another series of knocks and Ratchet's voice called. "Arcee, Jack, are you both alright? Haven't killed eachother?" Under normal circumstances Jack was sure he'd mean it as a joke but now, he could tell Ratchet was genuinely worried. Arcee walked over and opened the door for Ratchet who then cautiously entered. "Ahh, good, I was worried for a moment there."

"So Docbot does have emotions." Jack joked aloud.

"I was just concerned about combat capibility of the unit if our commander were to be offlined." Ratchet lied. He then turned away from them. "Jack, I'd hate to say it but we're involving your mother June in this. Earlier M.E.C.H attempted to capture her, the end resault, was rather grotesque."

"She decided to rip into them,didn't she?" Jack asked bluntly, the medic nodded grimly. "Well they must of royally pissed her off, it takes a lot to get her into a state where she'd even punch someone."

"How comforting." Ratchet remarked sarcastically with an offhanded gesture as he walked out of the room.

"June? Kill? damn what has the world come to?" Arcee asked jokingly as she mimiced the human expression.

"Keep it up and you just may be able to pass as a human, now all we need is a shrinking machine and a costume." Jack joked. Arcee giggled slightly. Jack had to do a mental retake. The arcee he was used to never giggled or anything, neither did she act meek toward anyone or anything. "Arcee, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked and genuanly looked concerned. "Do I look damaged or something?"

"No...you're acting...odd." Jack explained, it was hard to describe it to someone who was normally a stern soldier with slight PTSD caused by Airachnid. "You're never acting like this, ever."

"What should I do then?" Arcee asked with a slight purr. From what jack understood from the cybertronian novels he'd read and what Arcee explained to him, they did that when they became aroused. Not wanting to get pinned to a wall, he quickly walked after Ratchet. There was no telling how Arcee'd react.

"Ratchet, little help?!" Jack called the medic. Ratchet stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"With what, exactly?" Ratchet asked through a huff. Then he saw Arcee walking over with a soft smile, one which for some reason earily reminded him of Arcee's eldest sister, Chromia.

"Arcee's acting odd." Jack explained uneasily. He then decided to play ignorant, which had saved his ass once or twice when he used to live in London. "She keeps making a purring noise, I think she's hurt."

Ratchet's jaw gaped open in shock, he kept looking between Jack and Arcee. "I... uh..." He then slapped himself and shook his helm. "With me. Now." He ordered. "You too Jack." Jack just realised, playing ignorent wasn't going to work now. Arcee walked over and picked up jack,holding him close to her spark. Jack felt embarrissed, he was once king of an entire country yet here he was, reduced to being used as a autobot's teddy bear. That only encreased when they entered the main area where Ratchet kept his medical equipment as Miko and Raf were just staring at them in confusion.

"Alright, explain this to me now." Ratchet ordered gruffly as he glared at the couple. "Jack, from what you've described I'd say you two are sparkmates."

"Ratchet, if we are it's none of your concern." Arcee said rudely, earning an 'ooh' from Miko.

"It is however, my concern Arcee." Spoke up Optimus from behind her. Jack looked behind him so fast if he were human, he'd break his neck. "Now, may you kindly explain, we are not here to pass judgment but to instead make certian you are sure of this."

"But Optimus, this is wrong!" Ratchet piped up. "Who cares if jack ages like us, he's organic!"

"Old friend, we cannot pass judgment on them if they wish to be together, it is their right as sentient beings to choose for themselves." Optimus explained simply. He then turned to Jack and Arcee. "However, I would like for this to be clarified if you please?"

Arcee looked at jack, as if waiting for the go ahead. He nodded then she looked at Optimus with a confident but embarrised look. "Jack and I did form a bond, it happened the same day he explained what he was but we still wish to make it official." Optimus nodded in understanding.

"Then it is made official." Optimus nodded. At that Arcee's smile broadened slightly as she nuzzled jack softly.

"Made what official?" Asked a woman's voice from the Elivator level. Everybody looked up to see Fowler and June standing there.

"Your son just got sparkbonded to Arcee." Ratchet explained bluntly. "I believe the term is married."

"Oh hell." June groaned as she rubbed her face in annoyance. "Please tell me you thought this through Jack, you know how this can end up, very badly."

Jack nodded then looked briefly at Arcee. "I have mum, we're happy together. Although there's only one down side." He sighed.

"Oh,and what would that be?" Arcee asked in concern.

"We can't go out in public." Jack sighed sadly, that earnt an effectionat hug from Arcee. Fowler groaned and facepalmed, Jack could understand, he knew Fowler would have to explain this to his supperiors and fill out a lot of paper work.

"I'm sorry to hear it." Fowler remarked sarcastically. "Prime,fill her in on the basics, command is steamed about all this, won't be any happier that a kid married a bot."

"Who are you calling kid?" June snorted. "You know damn well Fowler what we are, so does everyone here judging by how they're avoiding Jack."

"I well...you see, it's kinda..." Fowler rambled with a bright blush. Jack had seen that happen before when his mum acted stern towards someone, he was never sure if it was due to what she was or the fact she was naturally scary. "...I give up. If all goes well, I'm looking at a demotion." He muttered as he exited via the elivator.

June rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before glaring at Jack. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN'T MARRY AN ALIEN! ESPECIALLY A ROBOT ALIEN!"

"MUM!" Jack snapped back."We love eachother, nothing will change that, nothing."

June huffed in defeat, then looked at Arcee who was just watching on. "So...I guess you're my daughter in law now?" Arcee nodded. "Well..if you're family now, may I ask your name?"

"My name is Arcee." The blue femme smiled as she put Jack on the ground next to her. "it's good to finally be able to speak with you."

"wait...in the garrage, you were posing as jack's bike?" June asked in shock. Arcee nodded.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but we just recieved a message from M.E.C.H." Ratchet spoke up. "They demand Jack and Arcee come to their location or they'll exicute the girl called Sierra Summers."

"Scrap." Arcee hissed in frustration. "What should we do?" She asked looking at Jack.

"I can handle myself, nothing short of silver can hurt me." Jack shrugged. That earnt an odd look from Miko. "Okay...so silver bullets are a kill all for supernatural creatures with bodies."

"I say it's too risky." Ratchet decided. "Let fowler deal with it."

"Then an innocent girl will die Ratchet, I will not fail her again." Jack stated bluntly.

"Again?" Arcee asked. Jack winced visibly. "Jack...?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jack muttered aloud. "Let's...let's just go." This time Ratchet didn't argue. Jack could lift bulkhead easily, what would he do to him if Jack got mad? The groundbridge was powered up, allowing Arcee to drive through with jack.

"Will she be okay?" June asked in concern for Arcee.

"She will, she's as tough as jack is." Ratchet explained. June nodded, there was something off with Arcee compared to the other autobots, she just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miko makes a refernce in this chapter. Quote it and then name the show if you can (does evil laugh)**

the cement warehouse was empty, or so it looked to be. a green vortex opened up, allowing a raven haired man to drive through on a blue motorcycle. immediately there were dozens of red lazer guiders pointed at them.

"got a plan?" the rider asked.

"same as always jack." the bike replied. it suddenly shot forwards, past the guards and into a warehouse before skidding to a stop. the rider jumped off, letting the bike transform into the blue femme arcee.

"duck!" Jack called, but it was too late,, Arcee was covered in webbing.

"My my Jack, how ever did you know I was there?" Asked the sadistic spider femme who was lowering herself from the celing. Jack gave airachnid a death glare, making the femme smirk. "Ahh, that's why."

"Secure her." A scar face man, Silus ordered. "We've got our deal spider."

"Why of course." Airachnid smirked then looked at Jack. "You have untill the stroke of twelve to saver your friend, or I know you can gess what will happen." Two soldiers moved towards jack and confiscated the communicator and his cellphone.

Jack rushed towards silus and pulled the scared act, he'd used this to his advantage to swipe the cellphone Silus had on him. "PLEASE! Don't do this! Let us go, we won't tell anyone!"

"Get off of me!" Silus spat as he shoved Jack aside. Now wanting to be noticed for his deception, Jack sprinted outof the warehouse at a human pace. He searched for fiveminutes before he finally saw ginger haired girl was tied by webbing from the top of the construction pilon.

"JACK!" Sierra called. "What is this?!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Jack called as he rushed for the ladder. he was half way up when a massive metallic hand grabbed his ancle.

"Now Now Vampire, no need to rush." Airachnid smirked evilly as she tried to pull him down. Jack kicked her servo loose, sending the spider bot tumbling to the ground, unawear that m.E.C.H had seen the hole thing.

"Hold on Sierra, almost there!" jack called as he reached the top of the ladder. He pulled out the cellphone he swiped from Silus and sent an SOS text to Agent Fowler. ETA: 1 minute.

"Jack, what is that thing?"! Sierra stressed.

"Decepticon." Jack answered bluntly, he was sure airachnid was some freaky offbranching but he wasn't going into that right now. He grabbed onto the webbing which bound sierra and began to pull her up, even with his strength, it was really hard to rip it.

A bolt of webs struck jack to the metal catwalk, leaving his right hand pinned. Airachnid loomed above him with a smirk.

"Since she is the one you wanted to mate with, I'll let you choose how she dies." Airachnid grinned as acid drool dripped from her mouth, melting a small hole in the catwalk. "Painful...or excrutiating!"

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee cried as she tackled the massive con aside, sending her tumbling into one of the silos below.

"Jack, who's that?"! Sierra squeeked.

"Arcee, my sparkmate." Jack whispered to her. He didn't want a decepticon to knowabout that, especially one such as airachnid.

"Your what?" Sierra asked as jack began to pull himselffree.

"Uh, I'll explain later, can you move?" Jack asked.

"Too tight." Sierra answered through a grunt of pain.

"Crap." Jack crused as the pole he was using to loosen the webs snapped. Jack briefly closed his eyes and his form slimmed, his hair grew and changed color until he looked like Sierra. The ginger girl looked at jack and shuddered.

"Still not used to that." Sierra gulped. "That is seriously creepy."

"Agreed." Jack answered in sierra's voice. He then slipped his arm loose and began to modify the controls on the platform right as airachnid broke the catwalk, leaving sierra dangling loosely.

Arcee hit airachnid into a cement gravel grinder and looked up, then gave a puzzled expression, there were two sierras. One at the controls, one at the edge of the catwalk still covered in webs. The one at the controls was obviously Jack, Arcee knew that easily, but how did he now look that way, completely confusing to him.

"CEMENT!" Arcee mentally shouted at jack, he nodded and pulled down a lever. Arcee swung from the outlet pipe and kicked it aside, so it was now above airachnid. There was the sound of helicopters as Fowler's men arived. Jack waved arcee over and she jumped up to the platform where they were were waiting with the now free sierra.

"We should go, government has shoot to kill orders for vampires after dark Arcee." Jack nervously explained. Arcee nodded and called for a bridge. They rushed through with the injured sierra behind them.

"What the, where's jack?!" Miko demanded upon seeing who she though was sierra walking ahead of Arcee, then she saw the real sierra. "Uh...wha?"

"Organic T-cog of sorts." Jack explained as his form reutrned to normal.

"Uh...is that like a T-bone?" Miko asked.

"Hardly, it's sophisticated bio-tech!" Jack and Ratchet answered in unison.

"Creepy." Miko breathed in shock.

"Where'dmum go?" Jack asked.

"Miss Darby returned to her house under guard to move her possessions to a safer location." Optimus sumerised, then looked to sierra. "Is she unharmed?"

"S-spider beat me up good." Sierra winced as she staggered forwards. She then colapsed onto her knees, breathing hard.

"MIKO, RAF GET BACK!"Jack shouted as he rushed to sierra's side. "Toss me the blue thurmas in the fridge!" Miko didn't argue and tossed the thurmas to jack. Jack unscrewed it and handed it to Sierra. THe ginger teen sculled it's contense down quickly as a red liquid ran from the corner of her mouth. Sherra coffed slightly and dropped the thurmas, blood spilling from it. "It's okay, you're alright."

"I...I feel wrong." Sierra quivvered as she wiped away the excess blood.

"Sierra, I told you once, I'll tell you again, I will not fail you again." Jack smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're like this because of me, the least I can do is help you."

"Jack, like what?" Arcee asked as she looked down at sierra.

"Remember the last person I turned, Sierra was that person." Jack sighed sadly.

"I serve my master." Sierra smiled at Jack.

"Do not callme that." Jack told sierra bluntly. "I gave you freedom from that, nothing and nobody should be enslaved." Jack told her.

"I know but I owe youmy life." Sierra smiled.

"HOLD IT!" Miko interupted."You mean you turned her vamp but wont for me?!"

"Miko, I was dying, Jack saved me." Sierra explained to the wanna-be rocker. "I got in the middle of him fighting a yenodushi and I hit a rock, hard,my spine was severed and my lungs punctured."

"Yenodushi?" Miko asked in confusion, Ratchet shrugged.

"Mexican werewolf." Jack explained.

"Isn't that el chupa thingy?" Miko asked.

"No, El chupa cabra is their bigfoot." Raf explained. "My mama used to hunt for evidence of them."

"Huh." Miko stated bluntly. She'd never picture miss esquivel hunting for monsters, the woman was far too reserved for that.

"Sierra, avoid Vince, he's a lycon, okay?" Jack asked the ginger teen carefully.

"I thought he smelled like wet dog." Miko snorted.

"Crap..not good." Sierra winced.

"So...Jack,if you and the other non-human vampire things are staying here, I need to know how to help you medically." Ratchet explained.

"Thingys, really?" Arcee asked bluntly.

"Well... I uh..." Ratchet stammered.

"It's okay cee." Jack smiled. "I know what he ment." He then looked at Ratchet. "Well, Energon or blood works, if Human blood is out of the question, cattle blood works, uhm...Iron supliments help like coff lozenges, solar radiation is harmful to us, hence the solar flare burnt me."

"Anything else?" Ratchet asked.

"Silver is toxic to us, well in our blood it is, skin contact is fine." Jack explained. "Garlic and all that nonsence is useless against us...well asides sierra, she's alergic to Garlic."

"Nasty." Raf winced, he couldn't imagine living without garlic foods, since his favorite was garlic bread that his mum made.

"Really, anything else?" Ratchet asked as he continued to type.

"Yeah,last thing is that while we can normally survive solely on blood, we still need to eat human food." Jack explained.

"Hmm, well how did you find out about the energon then?" Ratchet asked.

"Jack?"Arcee asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Jack gulped.

"We should run or it's wrenches." Arcee stated.

"AGREAD!" Jack called as Arcee transformed and shot out of the base with jack, narrowly avoiding a wrench from the doc of doom.


End file.
